Individual users have different ways of displaying and interacting with applications on their devices, and their interaction models can be dynamic. Although many existing devices allow customization by users to fit their personal needs, such customization is often static. Thus, users typically face the need to constantly adjust the device configuration in order to keep pace with changing needs.
This Background is provided to introduce a brief context for the Summary and Detailed Description that follow. This Background is not intended to be an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter nor be viewed as limiting the claimed subject matter to implementations that solve any or all of the disadvantages or problems presented above.